Exploring Home
by Zanecole421
Summary: A disaster in the ministry leads to a country wide ban on magic and all wizards to stay put. So when Lucius and Draco have to stay put with Hermione and her parents in the muggle world will they all be able to survive unscathed? Rated T for swearing. Some OOC.
1. Inconvenience

Chapter one: Inconvenience

 **A/N: This fic came into creation with the help of my good and personal friend Misssnapepotterscamander. We were just talking about Harry Potter one day and what muggle things wizards/ witches wouldn't understand (especially purebloods). We then forgot about it and starting theorising about the Malfoys. This fic is the result of mashing both of those things together.**

 **As fanfiction doesn't allow the same story to be posted more than once (we checked) we've decided to post it on my account but you should go check her out and support her in her stories as well.**

 **Forewarning you now that there will be some OOC moments.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter Franchise belongs to J. K. Rowling. We are not making any money from the creation of this fic. Ideas belong to both of us (but mainly Misssnapepotterscamander!)**

 **We hope you enjoy.**

Draco and Lucius were in Borgin and Burkes selling off all their old dark artefacts that their manor was full of. If the magical world was going to start trusting them again and believe that they were under the imperious curse when they followed Voldemort; they needed to actually start acting like it, even if they didn't believe in it.

Well Lucius believed in it whole heartedly. Draco had changed his mind over time but his father didn't know about that and never could or he would have Draco's head.

If Draco had his way, he wouldn't have even been in the shop (which he had come to despise) at all but since the war Lucius had trouble moving around sometimes and today he had felt particularly bad so he had gotten Draco to side-along apparate him to the shop. Draco did pity his father and helped him whenever he could. He was still his son wasn't he?

But Draco was losing his patience. There was a fine line between him being calm and in a rage and his father was about to make him cross that line into rage as he was taking forever to get rid of the dark artefacts. He was bargaining and arguing with Mr. Borgin. Draco had, had enough of the dimly lit shop with all its dark wares _. I mean human bones! Really?!_ Draco thought as he shivered at the sight of the bones. _Wow. My opinions have changed. When I was a kid coming to this shop was like Christmas early!_ He turned his attention back to his father, who in Draco's opinion should take what Borgin was willing to give and not be bargaining!

"But these are one of a kind Borgin! You won't find them anywhere else. I can guarantee it!" his father implored. If he tried any harder he'd be begging.

"I don't care Malfoy. My offer stands. Take it or leave it." The detachment was evident in his voice. Like many who still remained in the dark circles he had lost all respect for the Malfoys but business was business.

Draco wondered further into the shop still looking around at all the horrors he once found so interesting and would beg to have. _What a foolish child I was._ Draco thought looking up at the masks that seemed to stare into your soul and the spiked objects that he couldn't name.

"Come Draco!" his father shouted across the room to him. He sighed internally wondered how many dark artefacts they were going to take home from not selling them. _Probably all of them._ Draco thought harshly. He was surprised to see only one artefact left. A blood red heart pendant necklace, obviously cursed but other than that it was a beautiful necklace.

Lucius stormed out of the shop without saying goodbye to Mr. Borgin. Neither did Draco but nodded in acknowledgement to him which he returned. _At least be civil father._ Draco thought, _He acts like a child sometimes._

Lucius was waiting outside for Draco to side-apparate them away.

"Let's go home." Lucius said as he gripped Draco's arm.

Hermione was home alone for once. Ever since she got her parents back from Australia and restored their memories, it seemed they didn't want to leave her by herself.

But for once she had convinced them to say yes to going out to lunch with some of their old friends. So she was enjoying a pleasant Saturday doing absolutely nothing. She knew she should be working on her report on Goblin rights but for once in the most un-Hermione like fashion she couldn't be bothered. Instead she was using her free time to catch up with some music on her laptop that Chloe had recommended to her.

She already had the song stuck in her head. She took her headphones out of her laptop and started playing the music out loud and started singing along badly and out of tune she knew but she was alone so she could get away with it. It surprised her how much she liked this song and the band that created it, it wouldn't have been her first choice in music but Chloe had insisted.

"You'll never know the psychopath sitting next to you, you'll never know the murderer sitting next to you, you'll think how'd I get here sitting next to you? But after all I've said, please don't forget. All my friends are heathens. Take it slow. Wait for them to ask you – "

She was suddenly cut off from a crack of apparation behind her. She turned to see who it was expecting Harry or maybe Ron as they always popped round unannounced. Her parents were used to it now. It used to scare them but they had adapted to the magical world quite well considering everything. So she was shocked to instead see not raven or ginger hair but platinum blond.

"Draco?! What are you doing here?" she was gobsmacked he wasn't supposed to be here during the day!

"Hermione?" Draco questioned equally confused at why he had ended up in Hermione's living room. He was supposed to be in _his_ living room in _his home_. _Ah._ Draco thought, _this will be problematic to explain._

A groan of pain distracted them both. Draco had completely forgotten about his father!

"Dad! Are you okay?" he asked him worriedly now ignoring Hermione who was still shell shocked. She understood why Draco might be here but Lucius?!

"What fresh hell are you listening too Granger?" Lucius said in way of response. Hermione knew he would be fine and turned to turn off her music which had just gotten to her favourite part, Draco sure had timing.

"It's a muggle band so you wouldn't have a clue about it." She replied callously. She was aware that this was Draco's father but that didn't mean she liked the man. She turned to Draco and questioned him: "Why are you here? And why did you bring your father?!"

Draco smiled sheepishly and replied "I was annoyed and he told me to go home." Hermione immediately knew what he meant. This was bad. The war against Voldemort was bad but this could be even worse!

"You need to leave. Now. Use the Floo. It'll be safer than apparating and your father doesn't look so good Draco."

Draco nodded and taking a pinch of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. He said clearly "Malfoy Manor." and threw the powder down but nothing happened. All three of them looked at each other in confusion. Why wasn't the Floo working?

"Let me try useless boy. Bringing me into a mudblood's house." Lucius mumbled but still loud enough for both of them to hear him. Draco grew angry and Hermione put a hand on his arm and he calmed down slightly but he really did hate that word. A horrible taste would fill his mouth every time he heard it now.

Lucius repeated what Draco had done but again nothing happened. Hermione was sure that her Floo was open at all times in case of emergency and she didn't have any apparation wards for the same reason. For the first few months after the war she did but things had settled down now so she didn't see the need for them anymore.

Hermione was about to call them both idiots, _surely_ there must be something they were doing wrong but that was a very slim chance with them being purebloods and Hermione was starting to worry. Hedwig pecking the window outside her living room distracted her. She went over to the window and let her in. She gave her an owl treat before taking the letter and Hedwig promptly flew away. _Strange_ Hermione thought. _She usually waits for my reply._

She looked down at the letter and recognised Harry's messy scrawl. She was aware of Draco and Lucius watching her as they speculated on why the Floo wasn't working.

What she read stunned her.

 _Hey Hermione,_

 _Just thought I'd give you the heads up._

 _The ministry has ordered a complete lockdown on magic on my advice as we have a bit of a situation in the form of someone claiming to be Voldemort's daughter. Bit of a problem isn't it? Don't worry though, we're handling it fine at the moment but to be safe for everyone else: no spells, apparation, brooms, potions or Floo. Not even the Knight Bus okay? Good job your muggle born, I pity all those pureblood families. The Malfoys won't have a clue about anything without magic! Ron and everyone else are fine too. Also stay where you are we're not sure what is going to happen so all safety precautions are being put into effect. There will probably be an official ministry owl soon but I thought I'd tell you what's really going on. They'll probably cover it up with a magical experiment gone wrong or something. You know the ministry. Sorry if any of this is inconvenient for you 'Mione._

 _All my love, Harry_

Hermione looked at the two Malfoys currently in her living room. This would explain why the Floo wasn't working. Draco must have apparated just before the safety measures were put in place.

But Voldemort's daughter?! How could she not worry?!

As she was about to relay Harry's message to the Malfoys there was another tap at the window and a second owl hopped in as Hermione hadn't closed the window. It was obviously the ministry owl Harry had mentioned. She gave it an owl treat as well and took the letter.

 _Dear Sir/ Madam,_

 _We regret to inform you that due to an accident in the Improper Use of Magic Office that all magic is on lockdown meaning not to be used. This includes,_

 _*Spells of any kind, verbal and none-verbal_

 _*Using the Floo network_

 _*Apparation_

 _*The Knight Bus_

 _*Potion making_

 _*Use of brooms_

 _*Use of any magical creature including owls (If you possess any, inform your House-Elves to not use their magic)_

 _*This also includes entering the Ministry itself_

 _In highlighting the importance of this accident the Goblins of Gringotts Bank have agreed to close the Bank due to the magic used in its day to day running therefore we urge you to be watchful of you Galleons within these next few days._

 _This is effective as immediately and we recommend that you stay where you are once you receive this letter and find shelter closest to where you are. If you are able, we recommend you find a muggle-born or half-blood witch or wizard that would be willing to take you in if you have no knowledge outside of the magical world so that you may continue living within the muggle world until further notice._

 _Do not under any circumstance reply to this letter or try to contact the Ministry._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt,_

 _Minister for Magic_

Hermione was surprised to see the Ministry taking logical action. But then again Kingsley knew what he was doing and Hermione trusted him completely.

Hermione turned to tell the Malfoys who were now arguing with each other the news while thinking _Yes Harry. Yes, it is an inconvenience!_

 **A/N: What do you think? How will Hermione cope with them both? What will her parents say? All to be revealed soon!**

 **The song Hermione is listening/ singing to is 'Heathens' by Twenty Øne PilØts. And like Hermione we didn't think we'd like it as much as we did! We wanted her to be listening to the most un-Hermione like song we could find so we chose that one.**


	2. I Need Coffee

Chapter Two: I Need Coffee

 **A/N: Not sure what to put here for this chapter but you'll get to see Hermione's parents react! And more of Lucius freaking out which personally I find hilarious writing and re-reading!**

 **Co-written with Misssnapepotterscamander. Go check her out she's an amazing author!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter Franchise belongs to J. K. Rowling (We wish we were involved with it somehow!) We are not making any money from the creation of this fic. Ideas belong to both of us (but mainly Misssnapepotterscamander!)**

* * *

Hermione relayed everything Harry had told her to the Malfoys. Draco looked scared. Lucius was livid.

"Stuck in a mudblood's house! Of all the things that could happen! Stupid Potter! All his fault! Me, stuck in this house!"

Hermione was annoyed now. How dare he?!

"I do apologise Malfoy," she said sarcastically "but there's nothing I can do about it and I don't recall saying you could stay here. My parents still live here you know and this house is barley big enough for the three of us let alone five!"

At this Lucius shut up and Hermione knew she had a trump card. He wouldn't have a clue on how to survive in the muggle world. She was his best hope. He huffed and sat in Hermione's favourite armchair. She scowled. She really could hold a grudge.

Draco panicked at her words. She wasn't going to kick them out was she? He reckoned he could survive for a few days on his own in the muggle world but he truly didn't know much about it. He was sure to slip up at some point and reveal the existence of wizards.

He pulled Hermione to the side of the room and started whispering frantically. "You wouldn't really kick us out Hermione? Him I can understand; I want to sometimes but you wouldn't make me leave would you? Please Hermione! Don't make me beg!"

Hermione smiled at his panic. It really was endearing; he had changed so much.

"Of course not you silly." She laughed and ruffled his hair knowing that he hated it. He smiled warmly at her whilst fixing his hair. _She knows I hate that!_

"Right Lucius." She called to him. He turned to face her and he still looked like someone had told him he was related to a muggle-born who had a family full of squibs. "You can stay here but we'll have to double check with my parents as it's their house not mine." He huffed again and turned away his eyes focusing on the front door.

She shook her head silently wishing her parents would say no.

She got her answer quickly as at that moment the Grangers walked through the door laughing at a story one of them had just told. Their laughter died on their lips as they realised their house had an extra two people in it and recognised who they were instantly. The Malfoys. They had heard Hermione's stories about them enough to be able to recognise them on sight. The also recalled seeing the platinum blonds whilst waiting for the Hogwarts train, they never looked very nice. Mrs. Granger suddenly remembered what Hermione had said about them being Death Eaters and grew worried for her daughter. Was Voldemort back?!

Hermione seeing her mum's face rushed to reassure her. "It's okay mum. They were being controlled by Voldemort. They're perfectly fine. Innocent." Well, she knew one of them was innocent.

"Okay…" her mum answered unsure but willing to believe her daughter. "But why are they in our house?" she questioned as she put her bag down and started taking off her coat.

Hermione thought of how to answer without making her mother worried again. She settled on a half-truth. "There's been an accident in the Ministry of Magic and for our protection we have to stop using magic for a while. And as the Malfoys here are purebloods they don't know much about living like a muggle so I'm going to help them out." She hoped that sounded good and crossed her fingers behind her back.

Her mother smiled wide. _Shit. There goes my plan to get rid of Lucius._ She thought.

"Hermione! I'm so proud. Taking in a family that you have a bad-ish history with and helping them out in a dark time" _Understatement of the century mum. Bad-ish history? I was tortured in their dining room!_

Mrs. Granger hugged her whilst her father introduced himself and offered them drinks.

They all sat down whilst they we waited for the kettle to boil. As there wasn't enough seats for them all Hermione and Draco sat on the floor. Mrs. Granger insisted that he sit on the settee with Mr. Granger but he politely refused earning a sour look from Lucius.

There was a bit of an awkward silence to begin with but with Mr and Mrs. Granger asking questions about the situation in the Ministry and Hermione answering as honestly as she could without giving away the whole truth to not worry them broke it. Draco and Lucius were answering questions on wizard life (one more enthusiastic than the other) as like Mr. Weasley's obsession with everything muggle; they were interested in finding answers to the wizard questions Hermione couldn't provide an answer for as she hadn't grown up within the wizarding community.

The kettle clicked off and Hermione went to make the drinks and Draco offered to help saying that his father and himself were going to need to learn how it worked and what better time to start than as soon as possible.

In the kitchen they set about making five cups of tea. Hermione got the teabags out of the container a put one in each mug which Draco had gotten out of the cupboard. She poured the hot water in the mugs as Draco retrieved the sugar and milk. Hermione watched him find everything with ease and started to worry slightly. It was all second nature to him now.

"Draco," she said softly as not to be heard by her parents and Lucius. "You're going to have to act like you don't know where things are. You've never been in my house before right?" she said pointedly.

Draco nearly dropped the sugar pot he was holding as he realised she was completely right. No one knew that Draco and Hermione had become good friends over the years. They didn't call it secret for nothing.

He nodded in response not trusting himself to speak. He had even brought down all of the Granger's favourite mugs!

Hermione finished making the drinks and carried her parent's mugs in while Draco carried his and hers. She went back for Lucius' and smiled too sweetly went she gave it to him. She really did not like this man. He was always so uptight! He reminded her of herself before she became friends with Harry and Ron and her rule-breaking days started. She smiled at the memory and then scowled, comparing herself to Lucius Malfoy!

She took her mug from Draco as they slowly sat back down on the floor so they wouldn't spill any on the carpet.

The conversation picked back up once everyone had their drinks and Hermione held her breathe waiting for Lucius to say something against her drink making skills. To her shock he seemed to actually enjoy it.

Mr. Granger asked Draco what he was doing now that he had left school.

"I'm interested in studying alchemy but I'm currently working towards becoming a curse-breaker. It's a line of work that has always interested me and it's a very rewarding job."

Mr and Mrs. Granger nodded but Hermione knew they didn't really understand.

Lucius didn't look happy that his son wasn't going to follow in his footsteps but Lucius always knew that Draco had more of Narcissa in him than himself.

Hermione sensing Lucius' dislike in the current topic decided to change it to something more practical.

"Dad do you think any of your clothes would fit Draco or Lucius? They can't really walk around in wizard robes or wear the same ones constantly!"

Draco looked at Hermione in thanks as his father didn't know about his ambitions and it had only just occurred to him that they needed muggle clothing. He had a few items for when he needed to go into the muggle world but he wouldn't be able to get them from the Manor. He was also positive that his father didn't own a single piece of muggle clothing and that he would throw a tantrum at having the dress like a muggle.

"Hmm. I think all my things will be too big for Draco and Lucius and I have quick different builds. I suppose they'll need to get their own things."

"Can't we just transfigure some?" Lucius asked tiredly being out his wand. Hermione shrieked and jumped up knocking over her – now empty – cup of tea and grabbing Lucius' wand out of his hand.

"Why did you do that for?!" he yelled at her.

"Didn't you listen to what I told you or read the letter?!" Hermione didn't give him time to answer either way and stormed on. "It said no magic at all! No wands, Floo, apparation or anything! From this point on you're a muggle!" she calmed slightly and turned to Draco "I'd better have yours as well Draco so I can go hide them so we won't be tempted to use them."

"Sure." Draco said oblivious to the Grangers watching the scene before them.

After Hermione came back from hiding all three wands she asked her mother "They'll be a bus to the town soon won't there?"

"Yes I believe so. Why?"

"They need new clothes and I was going to go into the bookshop anyway." _Until they ruined my plans that is._ She thought irritably.

* * *

Waiting in the bus stop Hermione was regretting her decision to bring both of them with her. She thought she could just take Draco so he would know his dad's size but then felt guilty for leaving her parents with Lucius. They probably needed time to get used to the idea of having two full grown wizards in their house who were blind as bats when it came to anything muggle. Lucius had asked her mother what kind of wand her hair straighteners were?! Hair straighteners!

At the moment Lucius kept asking her questions about the bus stop. Why couldn't you just put your hand out and have the bus appear? Why were there set times? Why was it late? Why was that women looking at him like he was crazy?

Draco sat quietly on the bench wishing his father would shut up. Hermione looked at him in a frustrated way like this situation was all his fault and in a way it was. But he was glad that he was stuck with Hermione, there was no one more knowledgeable or level headed in a crisis.

Finally after what felt like centuries to Hermione the bus turned up. She instructed the Malfoys to go sit down and that she would sort out paying as they had never handled muggle money before. She got a funny look from the diver and some passengers but she pretended not to notice. When she turned to find a sit she saw that Draco and Lucius had sat in the sits reserved for disabled and elderly people. She sighed audibly and Draco wondered what they had done wrong.

She grabbed them both by the arms and dragged them out of their seats and towards the back of the bus. Lucius was livid at being man-handled by her and Draco just looked confused.

"What did we do wrong?" he queried "We found seats like you said to."

"Yes you did but you can't sit in those seats. They're reserved for people who have trouble moving or are in wheelchairs."

Draco nodded in understanding but Lucius wasn't happy.

"I shouldn't have to move. Do they not know who I am?!"

"No they don't," Hermione said irritably struggling to keep her voice low. "You may be have been powerful in the wizarding world Lucius but in the muggle world your just as common as Joe Blogs."

Lucius looked aghast at being put down and Draco was confused "Joe Blogs?"

Hermione sighed. "It's a muggle saying for a person you don't know or have no intention to know. Common." She summed up.

"I am not common Granger!" Lucius spat in her face attracting some looks from the other passengers at how boisterous he was being.

"Lucius, first you need to be quieter. You're attracting unwanted attention and you'll have to call me Hermione. Muggles don't call each other by their last name."

"They don't?" Draco asked.

"No, not really. Your boss yes but people you hang out with no."

Lucius was sulking now. He was completely clueless in the muggle world and was relying on Granger – no, Hermione – for help. Also these seats were uncomfortable.

"Oh! Our stop!" Hermione realised coming out of her thoughts. She leaned across Draco and pressed the stop button. Draco and Lucius watched in fascination as the bus slowed and stopped. Hermione got up to leave and they followed her. _I thought she said the muggle world didn't have magic_. Draco thought as he watched the bus set off again.

* * *

In the clothes shop Draco had settled on some simple t-shirts, jeans, hoodie and trainers. Lucius however was being pickier.

"Draco, what are you wearing?!" he exclaimed at the sight of his son.

Draco looked down at himself and wondered why his father was so wound up. "This is what muggles wear dad. I'm still young so I can get away with it. You on the other hand can't get away with this look."

Hermione sighed. _And people say women are bad for clothes shopping!_

Lucius finally settled on smart looking jeans, a white button up shirt, dress shoes and a blazer.

After they paid for their new clothes they started wondering the high street as they still had time before their bus back. Due to Lucius being picky they had just missed the bus Hermione was planning to get back so they had an hour to kill before the next one.

"Didn't you say you wanted to go to the bookshop Hermione?" Draco asked as they passed the bookshop.

"No. I'll do it some other time. After this mess is over." She was genuinely touched that he had remembered. They smiled at each other briefly.

Hermione was brought back to the problem at hand when Lucius' cane banged on some cobbles.

"You're going to have to lose that." She stated. "We should probably get your hair cut too." before he could start protesting she continued "Muggle people don't look like you do Lucius. And besides you can always spell it back afterwards."

Lucius opened and closed his mouth like a fish wanting to argue but Hermione's logic was sound.

"Fine."

Draco and Hermione were shocked at how readily he agreed.

After Lucius freaked out at the barbers, she finally voiced what she had been thinking since the Malfoys turned up in her living room and the disaster struck.

"I need coffee."

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Sorry for the long chapter but there was a lot to pack into this one.**

 **I'm having so much fun writing Lucius. Just wait until later when… No I won't tell you. I'll keep you in suspense. Muwahahaha. Hmmm, I think Lucius is rubbing off on me.**


	3. There's No Firewhiskey Here!

Chapter Three: There's No Firewhiskey Here

 **A/N: Co – written with Misssnapepotterscamander. Go check her out! She's a fabulous writer. Check out my other Harry Potter stories as well if you want.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter Franchise belongs to J. K. Rowling. We are not making any money from the creation of this fic. Ideas belong to both of us (but mainly Misssnapepotterscamander!)**

* * *

Hermione dragged them both to a local café as they still had about fifty minutes before their bus. She had learnt the hard way from setting up Dumbledore's Army, that if you didn't want to be overheard you pick a crowded place like The Three Broomsticks and not a quiet, out-of-the-way, slightly creepy place like The Hog's Head. So she picked the local Café, at this time of day it would be full of people and therefore noise. Perfect for what she wanted to discuss.

She was aware that Draco and Lucius were following her blindly and were trusting in her greatly to protect them. It had only been a couple of hours but she was already tired of it. They were grown men after all and she had spent most of her life keeping Harry and Ron alive; she didn't need a repeat experience with the Malfoys.

But she didn't have much choice in the matter. It seemed that Draco and Lucius were more than happy to follow her around like lost dogs bringing some confused looks from people which she ignored.

She chose a table tucked away in the corner and picked up the menu on the table and stared looking at it even though she already knew what she wanted. Draco and Lucius sat across from her looking bewildered.

"What?" she asked confused at their confusion. "You've both been in a café before. It's just like The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmede."

"Yeah," Draco said "But this is a Muggle café. We don't know what the custom is here."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's literally the same!" She snapped shocking Draco who had never seen her so annoyed and he should know; he saw her with Harry and Ron every day for seven years. Not that he was watching her or anything!

Hermione regretted her tone but she was annoyed and it came out snappy even though she didn't mean it that way. She wasn't annoyed with them though (well maybe Lucius a bit); she was annoyed at this whole situation. If today was anything to go by she was going to kill them both before the week was out.

Then Lucius – who had also been browsing the menu – piped up. "Where's the firewhiskey on this menu? I need some after the day I've had."

Hermione was seething. _The day he had?! Him?!_ She was _so_ going to kill him. _Is it murder if I was provoked_? She thought. Draco sensing the eminent explosion interjected.

"They won't have wizard drinks father. Remember?" he glanced at Hermione who still looked ready to kill.

"Oh right of course. Blasted Muggle world. How can they not have Firewhiskey? Best drink there is…" his mumbling trailed off to the point where he was muttering to himself more than them so Hermione ignored him completely and waved over a barista.

"Oh hey 'Mione! What can I get for you?" the barista chirped. Hermione looked up and realised that it was Emily. They were friends before Hermione went to Hogwarts and they had hung out in the summer before she when to The Burrow so they weren't as close as they used to be but since Hermione was helping her younger sister Chloe out with school work in the Big Sister Programme they had grown close again.

"Hi Emily." Hermione felt more relaxed at seeing a normal face. Well a face that she didn't want to kill at that particular point in time. "Just an espresso for me please with a mozzarella, pesto and tomato panini."

"Sure! No problem but espresso 'Mione? You sure about that?" she asked concerned that Hermione was deviating from her normal order.

"Oh yes. I need the caffeine today Ems." She really did. She was ready to crash in her bed but the day hadn't even properly begun and she needed to be on her toes for any potential slip-ups Draco and Lucius could make.

"Okay and your companions?" she asked addressing Draco not her. Hermione bristled. Yes she knew Draco was gorgeous – okay he was hot – but he was hers! She had to stop this. Now.

"Hmm. Yes, Draco will have a raspberry iced tea and a cheeseburger okay with you?" Draco nodded at her completely oblivious to Emily's flirting.

Hermione gave her a pointed look and Emily's eyes widened in realisation. "I'm so sorry." She mouthed over Lucius' head. Hermione mouthed back "It's okay." Then continued with their order.

"Lucius will have a – "

"What are you doing Granger?" Lucius cut her off. "I can order for myself. I'm not incompetent like my son."

Draco buried his face in his hands and groaned. Hermione gave him daggers. Emily stood there awkwardly sensing the tension of the table and jumped when Lucius whipped round to face her.

"I'll have a latte and a chicken caesar salad please. Thank you." He rattled of abruptly.

As soon as Emily nodded and wondered off to the counter Hermione turned on Lucius.

"What in Merlin's name was _that_?!" she was trying so hard to hold in her angry and failing so badly. "It would have been easier if you just let me order for all of us!"

"You're not ordering for me. Not now and not ever. Got it?" Lucius growled angrily at her low enough that only their table could hear what he said.

Hermione nodded dumbly shocked at his outburst. _Guess I'm not the only one who's stressed._

"Good. Now can we address the overall situation?" he said calming and becoming serious. "How long do you think we're going to be stuck like this?"

"I'm not too sure." Hermione responded sounding like her normal self again. She was happy that they were finally talking about what she had wanted to talk about when they came in.

Draco watched the whole exchange in wonder. So it wasn't exactly all sunshine and rainbows but they were talking like the adults they were. Surely that was a start and if things kept going like this maybe one day Draco could tell his father the truth. Draco laughed at the thought. _Yeah right, I'll tell my father the truth when he's on his deathbed. And he'll probably still find a way to hex me!_

Hermione and Lucius were throwing theories back and forth about how the daughter of Voldemort had managed to break into the ministry and what she could possibly be doing to cause an all magic lockdown when their food arrived. Emily had brought their drinks to them earlier and Draco had drunk most of his while watching his father and Hermione talk.

Draco didn't realise how hungry he was until he saw the cheeseburger and his stomach growled which Hermione and Emily both smirked at.

As Draco and Hermione picked up their respective meals to eat them Lucius asked another question.

"Why are you using your hands?!" he sounded appalled, his eyes wide as he stared at Draco.

Hermione sighed again. "There are some foods you just eat with your hands Lucius. I suppose you never had any. You can eat like this in the wizarding world too you know."

He still looked shocked but didn't say anything else on the matter and they ate in silence having nothing more to say about the lockdown and not knowing much about each other. Plus, the weather was a conversation topic Hermione refused to lower herself to but the silence was starting to drag and she had a compulsion to say a random fact.

Luckily she was saved the embarrassment by her phone beeping.

 **Hi lovely, hope you are having a good time. As we are now plus two for dinner could you pick up some more ingredients for spaghetti Bolognese? Love mum. Xxxxxxx 3**

Hermione sighed (again!) and typed back a text to her mum using text speak just because she knew it annoyed her.

 **Sure thing mum. No probs. C U soon. Xxxxxxx**

She looked around at Lucius and Draco and saw that they had finished their food and were waiting for her. She always was a slow eater.

She stood up and started gathering her things. "Come you two. We need to go shopping."

Draco and Lucius scrambled to follow her. She waved to Emily on her way out and prayed she had enough sanity left to deal with a supermarket and the Malfoys at the same time.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think of this chapter? Let us know by leaving a review.**


End file.
